falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 — компьютерная ролевая игра, разработанная компанией Bethesda Softworks. Она стала четвёртой крупной игрой серии Fallout, но, как и Fallout Tactics, разрабатывалась не Black Isle Studios. История разработки Первоначально игра под таким названием разрабатывалась создателями первых двух частей — студией Black Isle Studios. В конце 2003 года проект был закрыт в связи с банкротством компании Interplay, чьим подразделением являлась Black Isle Studios. В настоящее время эта незавершённая игра известна под рабочим названием Van Buren. Права на разработку Fallout 3 и дальнейших однопользовательских игр серии были проданы Bethesda Softworks за 1,175 млн долларов СШАDuck and Cover — Todd Howard’s Interview. Interplay сохранила за собой права на разработку массовой многопользовательской ролевой игры по вселенной Fallout, но, поскольку в данный момент у компании нет своего офиса, а также по причине огромного долга Правительству США и своим бывшим сотрудникам, вероятно, разработка этого проекта не сдвинется с мёртвой точки. 9 апреля 2007 года стало известно о продаже авторских прав на всю серию Fallout компании Bethesda Softworks за 5,75 млн долларов. В январе 2012 года многолетнее судебное противостояние между Besthesda Softworks и Interplay наконец-то было завершено. Лицензия, позволявшая Interplay заниматься разработкой Fallout MMO, утратила силу, все права возвращаются к Bethesda с момента подписания соглашения. Interplay более не имеет возможности использовать название «''Fallout''» и любую другую связанную с ним интеллектуальную собственность. За это ZeniMax выплатит компании Interplay сумму в 2 миллиона долларов. Все судебные издержки обе компании будут оплачивать самостоятельно. Права на Fallout полностью останутся у Bethesda. Interplay сохраняла за собой возможность продолжать продажи Fallout Tactics, Fallout и Fallout 2 для РС, но лишь до декабря 2013. В январе 2014 года все права перешли к Bethesda. Bethesda Softworks работала над Fallout 3 с 2004 года, и сотрудники компании заявляли о том, что намерены сделать игру похожей на две предыдущие части, делая акцент на нелинейном геймплее, хорошем сценарии и традиционном «юморе Fallout». Также было заявлено, что игра получит рейтинг «M», ввиду присутствия в игровом мире алкоголя, наркотиков и неприкрытого насилия. Fallout 3 использует новую версию движка Gamebryo, который использовался для The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, вместе с физическим движком Havok. В ходе пресс-конференции Microsoft на выставке E3 было объявлено, что версии игры для Xbox 360 и Windows будут иметь эксклюзивные скачиваемые материалы. Также через сервисы Games for Windows — Live и Xbox Live существует система достижений. Релиз 5 июня 2007 года на официальном сайте появился первый тизер к игре. В нём впервые была оглашена примерная дата выхода Fallout 3 — осень 2008 года. Этот тизер позднее стал вступительным роликом к игре. В конце августа 2008 года были оглашены окончательные даты выхода Fallout 3: 28 октября в Северной Америке и 31 октября в Европе. Для озвучивания роли рассказчика в очередной раз был приглашён Рон Перлман (известный по своей вступительной фразе «''War, war never changes…''»), участвовавший до этого в двух предыдущих играх серии и Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Среди приглашённых актёров также можно отметить Лайама Нисона и Малкольма Макдауэлла. 10 октября 2008 года версия игры для Xbox 360 была незаконно скопирована и выложена в Интернет. То же самое произошло с версией для PC 27 октября. Пиратские версии начали поступать в продажу с 29 октября 2008 года. Локализатор игры в России — компания «1С». Игра появилась на прилавках магазинов в полночь 30 октября 2008 года. Игра поддерживает как русский (с озвучкой), так и английский язык. Общая информация и сеттинг Сюжет В центре сюжета игры находятся приключения выходца из Убежища 101 — Одинокого Странника. Игра начинается прямо с рождения главного героя. Можно выбрать имя, пол и внешность. Его мать Кэтрин умирает во время родов. Затем, когда персонажу исполняется 1 год, игрок выбирает для него основные характеристики. Следующее событие — 10-й день рождения. Странник получает свой Пип-бой 3000 и впервые берёт в руки оружие — пневматическое ружьё. В 16 лет он сдаёт экзамен К.О.З.А., который определит его базовые навыки. Когда герою исполняется 19 лет, его отец совершает побег из Убежища 101. Амата, разбудив Странника, говорит ему, что пора бежать, так как люди её отца могут убить главного героя, ведь его считают причастным к побегу отца. Главный герой бежит из Убежища вслед за ним. После того, как герой покидает Убежище 101, его основной задачей становятся поиски отца. Проследовав в Ривет-Сити, Странник узнаёт от доктора Ли, что его родители Кэтрин и Джеймс, будучи учёными-энтузиастами, работали над проектом «Чистота», но после рождения ребёнка и смерти матери отец покинул проект, поселившись с ребёнком в Убежище 101. Даже находясь в Убежище, отец пытался найти способы одновременной очистки миллионов кубометров воды. В результате от Странника зависит дальнейшее будущее Вашингтона . Игровой мир thumb|Руины Капитолия Основные события происходят в 2277 году, спустя 200 лет после ядерной войны и около 30 лет после событий Fallout 2 на месте бывшего Вашингтона и округа Колумбия, ныне известных как Столичная Пустошь. По сравнению с пустошами Западного побережья Столичная Пустошь очень мала, однако насыщена примечательными объектами и населёнными пунктами. В игре есть ряд строений, как вымышленных, существующих в рамках [[Вселенная Fallout|вселенной Fallout]] (завод «Ядер-кола», автомобильный завод «Крайслус», Анкориджский мемориал), так и реальных архитектурных памятников (Монумент Вашингтона, Мемориал Линкольна, Капитолий, Пентагон, Белый Дом), частично разрушенных во время Великой войны. Столичная Пустошь стала ареной для выживания и влияния различных группировок, начиная от простых жителей небольших городков (некоторые насчитывают не более десятка жителей) и беспринципных рейдеров до грозных супермутантов и диких гулей, заканчивая организованными группировками, такими, как компания «Коготь», работорговцы, Братство Стали и отколовшиеся от них Изгои, а также небезызвестный Анклав (до определённого этапа прохождения сюжетной линии он не появляется). Стороны ведут непрерывную войну между собой за каждый стратегически важный объект. Немаловажная роль отводится Вашингтонскому метро, через опасные туннели которого Страннику придётся пробираться в случае, когда путешествие по поверхности невозможно. Геймплей thumb|[[V.A.T.S.]] Игровая механика основана на сильно изменённой под действия в реальном времени (в отличие от ранней пошаговой концепции ведения боя) игровой системе S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Оружие и броня теперь могут изнашиваться и приходить в негодность. Для ремонта их необходимо либо чинить у торговцев, либо делать это самостоятельно, используя для замены детали от подходящего разобранного оружия или брони. Сражения проходят в реальном времени с возможностью тактической паузы и прицеливания в определенные части тела цели (этот режим называется V.A.T.S.). В отличие от первых двух частей (где действия происходят в изометрической проекции), в Fallout 3 действие происходит от первого либо третьего лица. Игра сохранила часть свободы действий персонажа и возможность исследования мира. Главному герою доступен Пип-бой 3000, превосходящий по функционалу Пип-Бой 2000 из предыдущих частей. Пип-бой 3000 носится на запястье левой руки главного героя, имеет встроенный счётчик Гейгера, радиоприёмник, детальную карту местности и мира. С помощью устройства также можно управлять снаряжением, просматривать текущие характеристики персонажа, его состояние, продвижение по квестам и различные заметки (аудио и текстовые сообщения). Музыка Во вступительном ролике к игре звучит песня I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire, исполняемая The Ink Spots. Саундтрек игры состоит из двух элементов: фоновой музыки, написанной известным композитором Иноном Зуром, и музыки, транслируемой внутриигровыми радиостанциями, среди которых пропагандистское радио Анклава (ретрансляция роботами-шпионами выступлений якобы нового президента США Джона Генри Эдема и патетических музыкальных произведений); передачи любительских радиостанций; классическая музыка на радио Агаты; маяк инопланетного корабля; классические джазовые композиции 1930-х и 1940-х годов на радио «Новости Галактики», перемежаемые новостями диджея Тридогнайта. Дополнения Bethesda Softworks опубликовала пять дополнений к основной игре: * Operation: Anchorage * The Pitt * Broken Steel * Point Lookout * Mothership Zeta Издания thumb|180px|Коллекционное издание Игра была выпущена в пяти изданиях: * Стандартная версия (Default Version); * Коллекционное издание (Collector’s Edition); * Ограниченное издание (Limited Edition); * Издание для выживания (Survival Edition); * Издание «Игра года» (Game of the Year Edition). Стандартное издание включает только диск с игрой и руководство к ней. Коллекционное издание, помимо них, включает бонусный DVD с фильмами о создании игры, альбом с концептуальными рисунками и комментариями художников и коллекционный пупс Волт-Бой, упакованные в коробку, стилизованную под потёртый ланчбокс (коробку для завтраков, встречаемую в игре)[http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?sku=270229 Fallout 3 Collectors Edition (PS3)][http://blogs.ign.com/Bethesda_Softworks/2008/06/06/92163/ Bethesda Softworks Blog: Creating Collectibles]. Издание для выживания содержит в дополнение ко всему перечисленному из Коллекционного издания цифровые часы, выполненные в виде модели Пип-бой 3000 Данное издание доступно только через интернет-магазин [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon] и только покупателям из США.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/879/879836p1.html Bethesda Softworks and Amazon.com Announce Fallout 3 Survival Edition]. Ограниченное издание доступно только покупателям издателя GAME и распространяется только в Великобритании. Помимо стандартного набора, в поставку включена фигурка воина Братства Стали, облачённого в силовую броню[http://www.dpadmagazine.com/2008/09/22/uk-gets-a-third-fallout-3-sku/ UK gets a third Fallout SKU]. Издание «Игра года», включающее в себя саму игру и все 5 дополнений к ней, выпущено в Северной Америке 16 октября. Компания «1С-СофтКлаб» выпустила в России «Fallout 3. Золотое издание» — русскую версию Fallout 3: Game of the Year EditionFallout 3. Золотое издание. Интересные факты * thumb|180px|Часы ГэлоуБольшинство часов в Fallout 3 остановилось в 10:47:07, однако, часы в комнате разумного гуля Гэлоу остановились в 5:44:53. * В здании компании «Хьюбрис Комикс», в подразделении компьютерных игр есть терминал с действующей текстовой приключенческой игрой под названием «Царство Грелока». * Персонажи Fallout 3 имеют гибкую систему настройки лиц, в которой используется технология 3D-генерации FaceGen. За кулисами * [[Fallout Wiki|Во вселенной Fallout]] бомбы упали 23 октября. Bethesda Softworks планировала приурочить выход Fallout 3 к этой дате. * «Идейным вдохновителем» режима V.A.T.S. был режим Сrash Mode из «''Burnout''». * На определённом этапе разработки деловой центр округа Колумбия был в два раза больше. Команда разработчиков приняла решение, что он слишком большой и запутанный, и урезала его размер вдвое. Размер Пустоши был вдвое меньше, и команда, посчитав её слишком маленькой, увеличила Пустошь вдвое. * В версии Fallout 3 для японского рынка возможность подрыва бомбы в Мегатонне была вырезана (из-за событий в Хиросиме и Нагасаки). Выбор ограничен вариантами «обезвредить» и «не трогать». * Ядерный гранатомёт «Толстяк» (Fat Man) в японской версии был переименован в «''Nuke Launcher''», по той причине, что Толстяком называлась одна из ядерных бомб, сброшенных на Японию. Первая называлась «Малыш» (Little Boy). * Колокольчик, который звенит после выстрела из «Толстяка» — это колокольчик из столовой в офисе Bethesda. * В индийской версии были вырезаны брамины, по той причине, что в Индии корова является священным животным. * В Австралии игре несколько раз присваивали рейтинг OFLC (с запретом продаж) из-за наличия в ней наркотических средств, алкоголя и возможности их употребления, и Bethesda пришлось вносить некоторые изменения в игру. * Машины в Fallout 3 основаны на Ford Nucleon — концепт-каре, разработанном в 50-х годах для работы на ядерном реакторе. * Игравшие в раннюю игру Bethesda Softworks — «''Terminator: Future Shock''» отметят исключительное сходство её с Fallout 3. * Тираж Fallout 3 превышает 11 миллионов проданных копий. Ссылки * [http://fallout.bethsoft.com/rus/home/home.php Официальный русский сайт Fallout 3] * [http://www.fallout-archives.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=48&view=getlastpost/ Последние новости Fallout 3 на русском] * Fallout 3 в Википедии. Галерея Fallout 3 devs.jpg|Команда разработчиков игры FO3 poster.jpg|Плакат к Fallout 3 «Готовьтесь к будущему» (показан на E3 2006 expo) Fallout3Soundtrack.png|Обложка диска с саундтреком к Fallout 3 Fallout 3 GOTY box art.jpg|Комплаект издания Fallout 3 GotY PS3 Edition Fallout3 Cover Art PC.jpg|Обложка бокса для PC-версии Fallout 3 PlayStation 3.jpg|Обложка бокса для PS3-версии Fallout3XBox360RetailBoxArt.jpg|Обложка бокса для Xbox 360-версии Fallout 3 GOY edition.jpg|Обложка бокса для версии PC Game of Year Edition 336332ps 500h.jpg|Бокс Fallout 3 Limited Edition Fallout-3-Game-Of-The-Year-Edition-Front-Cover-17932.jpg|Комплект издания Fallout 3 GotY Xbox 360 Game Edition (европейская версия) Концепт-арты Craig Mullins Wasteland.jpg|Столичная Пустошь Carrier m.jpg|Ривет-Сити Stripmall m.jpg|Парадиз-Фоллз Memorial m.jpg|Мемориал Джефферсона Capitol m.jpg|Капитолий FO3 capitol concept1.jpg|Капитолий FO3 capitol concept2.jpg|Капитолий Вступительный ролик 300px|left Примечания bg:Fallout 3 de:Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 es:Fallout 3 fi:Fallout 3 hu:Fallout 3 it:Fallout 3 ko:폴아웃 3 lt:Fallout 3 nl:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3 pl:Fallout 3 pt:Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 tr:Fallout 3 zh:辐射3 Категория:Fallout 3 Категория:Игры